Allen, the Last Airbender
by N.A.Given
Summary: PAUSED. War is no place for children. Unlike the tv's Avatar portrayal, it is a horrifying event, and no one seems to realize the seriousness of it all. M rating for extreme future violence. YULLEN w/ LaviAllen and LenaleeAllen


**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows

M rating for violence later.

**Warning:** boy x boy

**Main pairing:** Allen X Kanda  
**Side Pairings**: Lavi X Allen, Lenalee X Allen, more will be added with future casts

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Long ago, when the world was still at peace, lived four great realms: the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads. Each realm was named after a natural element, because members of each realm held the ability to bend that specific element. Those individuals were called benders.

Just as each element makes up a harmonious nature, the people of the world lived in serenity, each in full contentment of one another. Not long after, however, did nationalist feelings arrive. Soon the leaders of the territories set up boundaries and began external competitions with one another. And at the peak of tensions, the madness ensued.

Though the competitions between the realms were no more than civilized rivalries (ex. within the trade markets, scholarly contests, national fight matches, etc.), that all changed when the fire nation's pride erupted. Arrogance and dreams of power swelled the head of the Fire Lord as he began plotting a wide-scale takeover. Spreading propaganda and promises of supremacy, he started brainwashing the people of his land.

When his plans first leaked out, the leaders of the other nations laughed at such absurdity: no one nation could possibly conquer three! But by and by, people began to see the growing threat of the Fire Nation. Armed with wits, brawn, and the latest technological marvels, those under the rule of the Fire Lord rose up in an uproar, one so large that it swallowed many on the battlefields. Only the weakest survived on whims of pity and, after years of continual battle, many had lost hope.

Often, at times of such pessimism, were stories told. Tales that pulled people away from bitter reality were shared before nighttime, to keep the minds of family and friends from wandering towards the horrible tortures loved ones were enduring at the hands of the enemy. And the most popular of these tales was the myth of _The Avatar_.

A story passed down for about a generation or so, _The Avatar_ talked of a savior with the power to end the senseless murders. This savior was said to have the ability to bend all elements and, in the story, is said to be the one who would inevitably return balance to world.

However, that is no more than a story. Though many elders claim he does, in fact, exist, they are all elders of so old an age that they can barely remember their given name. There is no evidence of such of person ever existing (all historical documents have been destroyed in the warring flames), and the world has lived in darkness for too long to want to linger in such childish dreams.

And people stuck in hard times can never afford dream.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** This story is my way of expressing frustration against the Avatar cartoon (I hate the poor transitions between episodes, most of book three, how the characters seem to make out with every other person they find, and the ending). And if you loved the show… sorry…

Also, I should mention that this story will be more serious than the cartoon. War scenes will be portrayed as war scenes (instead of just a time to show off taichi/karate alternated bending styles), and torture will be portrayed as torture (instead of people simply getting insulted by the guards). This is why it's M rated

Oh! And I'll be skipping half of the episodes: not enough cast from D. Grayman nor do I really have the time (the full thing might take me years since I'm so long-winded)

-o-

With that said, I must say that **_I NEED YOUR HELP!!_** (-attempts to catch attention)

I need help with the **Casting**...

**And each is Open to suggestions**

So far, I have

_Aang:_ Allen

_Kataara:_ Lenalee

_Sokka:_ Koumi **OR** Lavi??  
If Lavi is Sokka, pairing him with Allen would be easier... but then, I kinda want Lavi to be Azula (explained further down)

_Zuko:_ Kanda

_Iroh:_ Bookman **OR** Tiedoll??  
I thought if I made Lavi Azula, then Lavi would be Kanda's cousin instead of his sister, therefore making Bookman Lavi's father. Lavi will be the asshole who disclaims his father because he believes Bookman is too weak (aka. kind hearted)

_Toph:_ ...Miranda? (if Miranda than Toph's personality will make a 180) **(Incredibly Open to suggestions)**

_Fire Lord:_ Cross **OR** The Earl **OR** Others?? **(Incredibly Open to suggestions)**  
Also, I should mention that the Fire Lord is going to die in the end (no "take away his bending" bs) so if you like Cross... maybe I shouldn't use him?

_Azula:_ ...Lavi? Because that's all I've got

_Mai:_ ...who likes Kanda? (you guys don't count) **(Incredibly Open to suggestions)**

_Ty Lee:_ ...Krory? **(Incredibly Open to suggestions)**  
If Azula is a guy, then her two sidekicks can be male too, right?

_Momo:_ Timcampy

_Bumi:_ ... no idea **(Incredibly Open to suggestions)**

_Jet:_ Bak?

-

People I want to **CUT OUT**:

**Appa **(seriously, who in D. Grayman can play Appa; they always travel by boat)

**Suki **(shounen ai no need for her)

**All Previous Avatars** (Roku, etc.)

**Princess Yue **(cutting her out would make Sokka seem better for not being so fickle)

**Haku** (same reason as for Yue except, with Kaatara instead of Sokka)

**Ursa**, Zuko's mother (I think I'm cutting out the whole "where is my mom" thing -blames ending)

-

**ANY** suggestion is appreciated.

I hope I didn't miss too many people... And thanks for taking your time to read that long list.


End file.
